Resurrection
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Dinah Lance of Arrow arrives at the CCPD with a mission. Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there. Please note: I'm note sure how to include all three series in cross over list. This is Arrow/Dr. Who/Flash. Just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a bit of silly fun. I welcome feedback and hope you enjoy. I'd also like to thank Alisha Winchester Collins. I wouldn't have had the courage to publish anything without her support! Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there.**

 **I own none of these characters and make no money from this.**

Dinah Lance strode through the corridors of the CCPD liked she belonged. It was probably why nobody stopped her. She was following something indescribable to one of the most precious things in the universe. At least, to her. It was so precious to her that she'd hidden it as best she could. Unfortunately, something had happened and it had been lost to her, until recently. Her ex-husband and some others had found it, they just didn't know how important it was to her.

"There you are," she breathed as she entered the lab upstairs. Several people stood around a table, looking up as Dinah entered.

"I'm sorry, this area isn't open to the general public," a dark man wearing a knit cap said, coming towards her.

"Young man, don't you even try to get me out of here until I've done what I came to do," Dinah told the man, letting some of her true self through. "Now, step aside."

Detective Joe West stared at the woman, confused and angry. Why the hell had she called him "young man" when he was clearly at least her age if not older? Plus what the hell was she doing there? Seeing something in her eyes, he stepped aside, curious to see what she was going to do. "This area is off limits to civilians," he reminded her.

"Unless escorted by a CCPD police officer. You're now my escort," Dinah said with a grin over her shoulder at him. Ignoring the other people in the room, she went straight to the body on the table.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Barry said, watching the woman. "This body is part of an on-going investigation."

"Well, then wouldn't it be easier if you could talk to him?" Arching an eyebrow at the boy, Dinah pulled out her phone and started studying it as she held it out near the body on the table. "What on earth was done to you?" Dinah mumbled as she examined her phone.

"How could we talk to him?" Cisco asked, stepping forwards.

"I'm hopeful that once I activate some more of his DNA he'll be able to…" she trailed off, grinning. "Good." Stepping back, she watched the body on the table.

"Barry," Joe began. "Why is the body starting to glow?"

"I have no idea," Barry said.

On the table, the body of the real Harrison Wells was starting to emit a golden yellow glow. It steadily grew brighter, until it filled the room. It was bright enough that the group was forced to shield their eyes. As it faded away, a gasp sounded and Dinah Lance stepped forwards.

"Hello sweetie," Dinah said, smiling at the man on the table.

"Mom?" Harrison Wells managed to gasp out. Looking down, he yelped. "What happened to my clothes? The last thing I remember was that blonde jabbing me!"

"Oh. My. God," Cisco said.

"Mom?" Caitlin repeated.

"It is so good to see you baby," Dinah said, grinning at her son. Stepping forwards, she enveloped him in a hug, ignoring his tattered clothes. "You are your father's son after all."

"How is this even possible?" Barry breathed.

"What does that even mean?" Cisco asked.

Looking up from her family reunion, Dinah smiled evilly. "Spoilers."


	2. Chapter 2: Attack Eyebrows

**Author's note: Like so many of my other stories, I'd not planned to pen a second portion. That said, this one had to be written after Alisha Winchester Collins and I had a chat. I blame this segment on her. Once more, let me know what you think. Should I keep going with this silliness?**

 **Characters are not mine and I make no money from this writing. I just have a nice bit of fun.**

Cisco couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in bewilderment as he led the real Harrison Wells through the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs. The older man, though he didn't seem to be as old as Eobard Thawne was, kept turning to see everything, stumbling a few times as he did. Behind them, Dinah Lance followed, a mysterious smile filling her face. As they entered the cortex, Harrison started running around looking at everything.

"What's this?" Before Cisco could answer, Harrison had dashed off in a completely different direction shouting over his shoulder, "directional air wave modulator!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Cisco said, shocked that the other man had figured out what it was in the few seconds he'd gazed at it.

"Oh, miniaturized body sensors. You'll need to reduce the heat output or they'll burn themselves or your test subject." Grinning, Harrison dashed over to another table and project.

"Harrison, luv, slow down," Dinah said, leaning against a table and watching him with a smile.

"So, can you please explain the whole, 'son' thing to me again?" Joe begged as he walked in, giving Harrison a funny look.

"Oh, no luv," Dinah declared. "My secrets will stay mine for a bit longer." She grinned seductively at him and winked.

"Okay. But, who are you again?" Barry asked this question.

"Dinah Lance. History Professor at Central City University," she answered, slipping into the American accent she'd been using for this lifetime.

"So, you brought him back to life how?" Cisco asked, wondering why this Harrison was so energetic and rambunctious.

"Sweetie, all I did was active a few dormant genes in his DNA. He did the rest," Dinah purred, slipping back into her natural British accent. "He wasn't completely dead really."

"I need to take a sample of your blood," Caitlin said, catching Harrison by one arm and attempting to drag him over to the exam bed.

"It's all there, I promise," Harrison said. "So much to see… please… dirt gets boring after 15 years." He attempted to free himself, but Caitlin shook her head.

"Sit." He gave her a pouty face, but did as he was told, hopping up onto the exam bed and offering her his arm.

"Not much in the way of security features," Dinah observed, looking around the lab. "That's probably for the best. I'm sure he'll be along shortly."

"He who?" Joe demanded. He was so lost and confused. The Lance woman was being no help, speaking in riddles and giving him suggestive looks. Joe had watched amazed as Harrison Wells had gone from human raisin to living breathing, hyperactive, human ball of energy.

A strange noise started to fill the cortex, and all but Dinah and Harrison stopped what they were doing and looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Ah, right on cue," Dinah declared. Taking advantage of everyone else's distraction, Harrison hopped off the bed and started exploring again.

"Oh, teleporter gun," Harrison said, picking up something off of Cisco's table.

"Don't touch that!" Cisco shouted.

"But why blow it up?" Harrison allowed Cisco to pull the instrument from his hands and turned towards where the noise seemed to be coming from. "I've heard that noise before."

"Of course you have," Dinah declared.

"What the hell?" Cisco managed as a large blue box seemed to materialize in the middle of the room.

"Police Public Call Box," Joe read. "What the hell is that?"

"Sexy," Harrison declared. He'd been like that since he'd regenerated, a little out of it and incomprehensible, though Dinah could follow his train of thought. "I haven't played with Sexy in ages." With a joyful grin he bounced on the balls of his feet, before running up and hugging the side of the box. "Think he'll let me take her out?"

Dinah grinned but shrugged. "You know that is entirely up to her."

The door of the box opened and a man poked his head out. His impressive eyebrows furrowed as he took in the group. Eventually his gaze came to rest on Dinah. "You're dead," he declared in a Scottish accent, vanishing back inside the blue box. Dinah simply stood there grinning while Harrison stopped hugging the box and came to stand next to Cisco. A moment later the door opened again and the man with the graying white hair poked his head out again. "I'm not dead." He looked around the room, slowly coming all the way out of his box. "Who else here is dead?"

"He was," Joe said, pointing at Harrison.

"Hello sweetie," Dinah greeted the man. Stepping up to her, the man leaned in close so that his head was almost touching hers.

"How can you be here?" He poked her with one finger.

"The Face of Bo came by my little library planet with a new body cloned from my destroyed one," Dinah answered. It was the first time she'd told anyone how she had come to be where she was.

"And he brought you here? Why would he do that?" Carefully he looked around the room.

"He knew I left something important here." Dinah glanced at Harrison as she spoke. "What brings you here?"

"The TARDIS. She took off on her own. The sensors picked up a regeneration that wasn't mine." The man looked around at the group. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Yes. We would. The person who regenerated is our son," Dinah explained with a wave of her hand towards where Harrison stood next to Cisco. "Remember our trip after Mum and Dad left?"

"My son?" An eyebrow shot up and the man turned his attention towards Harrison. "Out of the question. He couldn't possibly be mine. He's too short."

"I'm over six foot," Harrison countered, looking a little upset. "Sides, you try being buried for 15 years." Frowning, he started to turn away.

"Oh, that one! I thought you meant the short one," the stranger said. Darting forwards, he got in front of Harrison and leaned in close, apparently inspecting his offspring.

"Hi Dad. I'm Harrison." He offered his hand, sending those eyebrows up again.

"Obviously he isn't mine." Shaking his head, the stranger moved away. Looking disappointed, Harrison lowered his hand.

"Why not?" Cisco demanded to know. He had no clue what was going on, but he desperately hoped he'd get a chance to see inside the blue box.

"He's too…. American," the stranger declared. "Plus, I have attack eyebrows! He does not!" The stranger held a triumphant finger skyward.

"Really?" Harrison asked, his own eyebrow arching up in disbelief. "Can I at least go in and say 'Hi' to Sexy properly?" He started towards the blue box. Glaring, the other man got in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man crossed his arms.

"Sexy. Right there. I won't be long." Grinning, Harrison patted the man on his shoulder, stepped around and up to the blue box.

"I'm the only one those doors will open for!" The man started to move again. Sighing, Dinah reached out and stopped him. Ignoring everyone else, Harrison stepped up as the doors to the blue box opened.

"Hi Sexy!" With a happy shout, Harrison stepped inside.

"See, I told you he was your son," Dinah declared.

"And for the record man, you may have attack eyebrows, but he has some pretty kick butt eyebrows of his own," Cisco declared. With a nod, the young engineer scampered into the blue box after Harrison.

"Okay, how does that even work?" Joe asked, stepping forwards to peek inside. "Oh my…" The room inside was huge. Looking back at the lab, Joe stared at the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The man turned his intense gaze onto Joe.

"Detective Joe West. Doctor of what?" Joe looked into the blue box. Harrison was showing Cisco something.

"Better yet, Doctor Who?" Barry asked, stepping forwards to look inside as well. Cisco and Harrison were coming out though.

"That is so amazing," Cisco was saying as they stepped out of the box. "Will you please let me go with you."

"Nobody is going anywhere," the Doctor declared.

"Yeah. Sexy nearly drained herself getting here. She's gonna need to just hang out and charge for a day or two," Harrison declared. The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that?"

"She told me."

"Come along luv," Dinah said, wrapping her arm through the Doctor's. "Why don't we go to dinner so you two boys can get to know each other?" Grinning, she looped her other arm through Harrison's and started dragging the two men out of the lab.

"I am so getting in on this," Cisco said. Jogging after the trio.

"I'm coming to make sure you don't misbehave!" Caitlin called. With a look to Joe and Barry, she too rushed to catch up.

"We are so not missing this," Barry said, grabbing Joe and dragging him along.


	3. New Name New Face

_**I while I back I got a number of questions in a review. I couldn't privately respond as the reader has PM blocked... So... I don't know how many of these chapters I will write. I have no stories planned out. I pen them as inspiration hits. That said, I do think I'll answer a few of the questions in later chapters (no idea when I'll get them written). Right now... this chapter has several nods to Dr. Who, reboot and classic. My first Doctor was the first Doctor so I will probably throw in little nods to some of my favs. That said, this is 12 with nods to 7, 9, 10, and 11. Let me know what you think! Also, you get more of River and Harrison's history. Remember, they're time travelers so it might be a little confusing. Reviews welcomed and encouraged! Still not mine and I get nothing but happy satisfaction! - C.T.**_

Joe followed the group, watching the real Harrison Wells talk excitedly with Cisco and the man who called himself 'Doctor'. Suddenly, Joe stopped. "Hang on, we can't take him out in public," Joe said, motioning to Harrison Wells. The group stopped and stared at the dead man.

"Why not?" The Doctor looked from Joe to Harrison, not sure what the Detective was getting at.

"Cause some asshole stole my DNA and has been misbehaving with my life," Harrison replied instead. Joe didn't know when or how the other man had learned about the imposter Wells.

"Joe is right," Cisco said, knowing that this posed a problem for them.

"If we go out, people are going to wonder a lot," Barry added.

"So, we disguise him." Cisco suggested.

"How? With what?" Caitlin asked, wondering how they were going to accomplish that. Despite being fifteen years younger, Harrison was still recognizable as Harrison Wells.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Dinah Lance declared. "Doctor, we're going to need access to your wardrobe." She smiled sweetly at the Scotsman Time Lord.

"All right, fine." The Doctor replied grumpily as the group turned and trooped back to the TARDIS. "Nobody touches anything and I want more details on this misbehaving, DNA stealing asshole."

"We don't know much," Joe said as they arrived in the cortex. The Doctor opened the doors to his blue box and the group entered. "This is just trippy," Joe muttered, spinning and taking in the massive space they'd entered.

"Sexy, I'm back!" Harrison announced loudly.

"Come along dear," Dinah said, taking him by the arm and leading him deeper into the TARDIS. "We'll do your hair first."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair!" Harrison protested loudly as he and Dinah vanished from sight. A few minutes later he came running back interrupting a conversation between Cisco, Caitlin, and the Doctor. "Get away from me!" Dinah followed her son, who now had wet hair.

"For heaven sake," Dinah swore as she chased the man. "Get back here!"

"Have to catch me!" His face was filled with a childlike glee as he darted around the huge room, his mother chasing him.

"What in the world," Joe muttered to his foster son. "Maybe you should help her." Barry nodded at the suggestion and sped forwards, catching Harrison and holding him still.

"No fair! Cheater!" Harrison shouted as he squirmed in Barry's arms. "You don't understand, she's threatening my hair!"

"Do you want to to eat?" Barry asked. The man in his arms stopped squirming. "Cause we don't get to eat until you will not be recognized as Harrison Wells." The logic seemed to work as the former dead man sighed deeply and nodded.

"Thank you," Dinah said, taking her son by the arm. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we eat." Once more she and Harrison vanished into the ship.

"So," Cisco began, "if Dr. Wells can regenerate, does this mean the guy who killed Barry's mom and stole Dr. Wells's identity can regenerate as well?"

"God I hope not," Joe muttered before the Doctor could respond.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "It would depend on how he stole my son's face and identity."

"I tested the DNA," Cisco declared. "It's different."

"So, our Dr. Wells might be able to regenerate?" Caitlin asked, worry building.

"No, he can't," Dinah declared as she stepped back into the room. "My Harrison is too unique. The man who tried to kill him merely took on the DNA that determined Harrison's phenotype, not his full genome. He wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Why not?" Joe demanded.

"I've scanned the imposter. He's 100% human." Dinah started working at the console as she spoke.

"And your son isn't?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Cool, Dr. Wells is an alien!" Cisco exclaimed excitedly. His excitement died suddenly, "Wait. He isn't like a bug or tentacled alien is he?" He looked worried as he pondered the possibilities.

"Look, while I am human plus, Harrison is Time Lord plus," Dinah explained. "Not only was he conceived in the time vortex like I was, he is also my and the Doctor's child."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor cut off everyone else's questions with his own. "I had a right to know."

"I wanted to tell you, but the next time I saw you, it hadn't happened yet for you. Mum told you she was pregnant, and none of you knew who I really was."

"When was this exactly?" He asked River.

"The second time I met Canton. The first time you met him. When he was young." There was an intensity of emotion playing across the woman's face that Joe actually felt sorry for her. "I actually almost threw up in front of Dad. I told him it was from prison food."

"And on your birthday?"

"He'd been born a few months earlier. But I didn't tell you because some of your enemies found out and tried to do to him what was done to me. I barely escaped with my life. As it was, an injury I sustained in the escape did permanent damage to our baby." She pressed a button and a picture was displayed on the screen.

"You don't look that much older," Caitlin observed, voicing the thoughts of most of the group. Her gaze turned to the other woman as the words processed. "What kind of permanent damage?" The image on the screen was of Dinah, her face bloodied. Another popped up, this time showing her entire body. There was a burn across her abdomen.

"He came early. Martha managed to save him and with Jack's help, we convinced those pursuing me that he'd died." Another image came up, showing a tiny baby.

"He was 15 weeks early," Dinah whispered, memories flooding her mind.

"How did he survive?" Caitlin demanded, knowing that medicine at the time Dr. Wells had been born wouldn't have been able to save a child born that prematurely.

"It helps that Jack and I collected Dr. Jones and hid in a time different from her own. She managed to update her training in the short period she managed to prolong the pregnancy," Dinah replied.

"So, what year was he born?" Cisco asked, struggling to understand everything.

"In Earth years, he was born in the year 2017 on the planet Adams in the Douglas system," Dinah answered. More pictures scrolled past and the group watched the baby grow. "He sustained head trauma when I was attacked resulting in blindness. Implants enabled him to see by the time he was 10."

"So, these pictures were taken in the future?" Cisco asked, gazing at a picture of a little boy with a woman and three men, two were pale and the other dark skinned.

"No. These pictures were taken by my parents 30 to 40 years ago. They died when Harrison was at University." Dinah smiled at a picture of her son dressed in suit and bow tie for Halloween.

"So, wait, I am very confused," Joe protested. Before he could say more an explosion sounded and the Doctor rushed to the console.

"That came from Ace's old room," the Doctor said. He rounded on Dinah. "Why is he in Ace's old room?"

"He's exploring!" Dinah declared, racing in the direction the explosion had come from. "He's worse than you when it comes to staying in one place. Mum told me about the time you stayed with them." The group followed her into a hallway, where Harrison came staggering out of a room.

"That stuff is potent," Harrison declared, coughing and waving the last few wisps of smoke from his face.

"Why were you in there? What are you wearing?" The Doctor looked the man up and down, recognizing Rory's Roman Centurion outfit. "Get out of that immediately." Shrugging, Harrison started shedding clothes where he stood. He was down to a pair of boxers before Joe intervened.

"How about I help Dr. Wells here find some new clothes," Joe suggested. "Mrs. Lance, is there a bathroom where he can clean up?"

" Of course." Nodding, Dinah lead the way, Joe putting a firm hand on Harrison 's shoulder. "Through there," Dinah motioned at a door.

"Thanks. Barry, can you stand guard in case Harrison here tries to go adventuring?" Barry nodded at Joe's request as his foster father pushed Harrison into the bathroom.

"Okay, so Dr. Wells was born in the future on another planet, but grew up in the past here on Earth," Cisco said, turning his attention on Dinah.

"And he has the attention span of a six year old," Caitlin added.

"I think you just insulted the majority of the six year olds in the world," Cisco grumbled.

"He's been trapped in that decaying body for 15 years. I can't say for certain, but I believe he was conscious of the passage of time, aware of his prison." Dinah wasn't certain how else to explain her son's behavior. "He's always been a little hyper active. You try holding still for 15 years."

Sighing, Dinah leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. "I did the best I could, Doctor. After I was attacked I knew I couldn't raise him. Mum and Dad were the best choice. He was still raised by family, deeply loved, and he grew up hearing stories about his Dad."

"Wait, Dinah Lance?" Cisco said, the name finally connecting in his mind. "Any relationship to Capt. Lance and Laurel Lance?"

"My ex-husband and daughter," Dinah answered. "Since the Doctor and I have both died, I guess our vows are fulfilled. Death parted us. Now it seems life, the life of our son has reunited us."

"Alright," Joe said, opening the bathroom door. "Ladies and gentlemen, Harrison Wells." Grumbling under his breath, Harrison stepped out. His wet hair was neatly brushed, parted, and now a dark red. He wore a dark green v-neck sweater, under a black, button up leather jacket that hung down to mid-thigh. His jeans were black, and he wore a pair of black sneakers.

"Now that looks familiar," the Doctor said. Stepping up, he looked his son up and down, brushing a stray lock of hair back into place. "You do it justice. In fact… you look fantastic." He smirked and nodded, stepping back.

"His face and voice will still give him away," Caitlin pointed out.

"Alright sweetie," Dinah said, stepping up to her son. "You have two choices, you can put in some colored contacts to change your eyes, or you can shut down the cortical-optical bridge while we're out in public and wear sunglasses."

"Here," the Doctor said, pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

"How do you know he'll want those?" Dinah demanded.

"Because you can tell he's terrified at the thought of shoving some piece of plastic in his eye," the Doctor said as Harrison took the glasses.

"Can we go eat now?" Barry begged.

"What about his voice?" Cisco demanded.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Harrison said, sounding for all the world like he was from Northern England. "Now let's go, I'm a bit hungry and I don't have a banana." He strode down the hall, through the main area, and back into the cortex. The group followed, stopping as the Doctor locked up, to study the man.

"That'll do," the Doctor said. Grinning, he stepped up and took his son's arm, leading the way. "You do realize I have no idea where I'm going," he informed everyone as they traveled.

"That makes two of us," Harrison agreed. Laughing, Cisco jogged to the front to lead the way.


End file.
